unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Army
, the zeroth member and founder. His device, the Infinity Gauntlet is what inspired him to make this group.]] This army made by Thanos is known as the Infinity Army. Because Thanos is known for doing mass genocides and building armies (Ultimate Platinum Overlord Invasion Organization and Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization), he bought many more bad guys to build an EVEN BIGGER army known as the Infinity Army. Thanos also named it after the Infinity Gauntlet '''(Which inspired him to make this army) and the six '''Infinity Stones '''that go in it. There are 120 members in total. Each of the six (Soon to be seven due to the Indigo Resurrection Stone's existence) subgroups represents one of the '''Infinity Stones '''that go on the '''Infinity Gauntlet of Thanos, thus resulting 5 admins per subgroup (30 (Soon to be 35) admins in total). Due to Thanos founding this group and creating such a concept behind it, he claimed to be the "zeroth member" since he's the founder. Future with the Indigo Resurrection Stone Thanos is currently hiring twenty people (five of whom are admins) for the Indigo Resurrection Group increasing the army to 140 members (141 if you count Thanos himself). He also discovered that the Power Stone leaned towards blue than red, leading him to rename the subgroup from "Purple Power Group" to "Violet Power Group". With the Indigo Resurrection Stone discovered, he decided to arrange them in ROYGBIV rather than ROYGBVI. Fall of the Infinity Army Due to Thanos's demise after being snapped away by Iron Man, everyone decided to either find other ways to be evil or completely redeem themselves (Or redeem themselves again if they betrayed the heroes). Members (In chronological order) * Thanos (Founder)(Supreme leader) # Somari (Admin) # Camerupt (Admin) # Sharpedo (Admin) # Fortran (Admin) # Chin-Chin (Admin) # Tinky Winky (Admin) # Grand Dad (Admin) # Scanty (Admin) # Kneesocks (Admin) # Googolplex (Admin) # Tsunami (Admin) # Dipsy (Admin) # Wario (Admin) # Waluigi (Admin) # Lilligant (Admin)(Defected) # Bowser (Admin) # Bowser Jr. (Admin) # Laa-Laa (Admin) # Oswald (Admin) # The Second Coming (Admin)(Defected) # Galvatron (Admin) # Starscream (Admin) # Pearl Krabs (Admin) # Po (Admin) # Meta Knight (Admin) # Randall Boggs (Admin) # Ursaring (Admin) # Tropius (Admin) # Natalia Arlovskaya (Admin) # Gamzee Makara (Admin)(Defected back to the heroes) # Sableye # Mawile # Eridan Ampora (Defected back to the heroes) # Metagross # Diesel # Cirno # Goodra # Freddy Krueger # Jason Voorhees # Slender Man # Flippy # Lumpy # Sniffles # Soundwave # Shockwave # Magmortar # Electivire # Lurantis # Gengar # Discord # Tyrantrum # Gigalith # Painis Cupcake # SoupCock Porkpie # Vagineer # Piss Cakehole # Postman Pat # Fireman Sam # Flandre Scarlet # Remilia Scarlet # Muno # Toodee # Plex # Brobee # Foofa # Pedobear # Herobrine # The Candyman (Defected) # Benson # Barney # Ass Pancakes # Dora the Explorer # Freddy Fazbear # Snowball # Vinnie the Canadian Engine # Creepy Mask Man # Robbie Rotten # Stingy # Bonzi Buddy # T-1000 # Onslaught # Brawl # Swindle # Vortex # Blast Off # Glados # Angelica Pickles # Bubble Bass # Ice King # Major Crits # Plankton # Utsuho Reiuji # Squilliam Fancyson # Shiftry # Houndoom # Weavile # Trix Rabbit # Vice-Admiral Stanley # Von Nebula # Diesel 10 # Zoroark # Escavalier # Nightmare Medic # Slowking # Vespiquen # Krookodile # Pinsir # Heracross # Scizor # Nihilego # Pheromosa # Blacephalon # Buzzwole # Xurkitree # Kartana # Celesteela # Guzzlord # Stakataka # Naganadel # Draco Malfoy Gallery Somari.png|Somari, the first member chronologically. Member 7 - Camerupt.png|Camerupt, the second member chronologically. Sharpedo.png|Sharpedo, the third member chronologically. Fortran.png|Fortran, the fourth member chronologically. Chin-Chin sacrifice.png|Chin-Chin, the fifth member chronologically. Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky-Winky, the sixth member chronologically. Grand Dad.png|Grand Dad, the seventh member chronologically. Scanty Daemon.png|Scanty, the eighth member chronologically. Kneesocks Daemon.png|Kneesocks, the ninth member chronologically. Googolplex Upgrade.jpg|Googolplex, the tenth member chronologically. Tsunami.jpg|Tsunami, the eleventh member chronologically. Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy, the twelfth member chronologically. Wario.png|Wario, the thirteenth member chronologically. Waluigi jump.png|Waluigi, the fourteenth member chronologically. Member 13 - Lilligant.png|Lilligant, the fifteenth member chronologically. Ugly Bowser.jpg|Bowser, the sixteenth member chronologically. Bowser Jr.png|Bowser Jr., the seventeenth member chronologically. Laa-Laa poision.png|Laa-Laa, the eighteenth member chronologically. Oswald.png|Oswald, the nineteenth member chronologically. The Second Coming.png|The Second Coming, the twentieth member chronologically. TankGalvatron.jpg|Galvatron, the twenty-first member chronologically. Starscream.jpg|Starscream, the twenty-second member chronologically. Pearl Krabs.jpg|Pearl Krabs, the twenty-third member chronologically. EvilPO.jpg|Po, the twenty-fourth member chronologically. Meta Knight KRTDL.png|Meta Knight, the twenty-fifth member chronologically. Randall Boggs.jpg|Randall Boggs, the twenty-sixth member chronologically. Member 8 - Ursaring.png|Ursaring, the twenty-seventh member chronologically. Member 3 - Tropius.png|Tropius, the twenty-eighth member chronologically. Natalia Arlovskaya.jpg|Natalia Arlovskaya, the twenty-ninth member chronologically. GamzeeMakara.png|Gamzee Makara, the thirtieth member chronologically. Sableye.png|Sableye, the thirty-first member chronologically. Mawile.png|Mawile, the thirty-second member chronologically. EridanAmpora.gif|Eridan Ampora, the thirty-third member chronologically. Member 2 - Metagross.png|Metagross, the thirty-fourth member chronologically. Diesel (Thomas and Friends).png|Diesel, the thirty-fifth member chronologically. Cirno.png|Cirno, the thirty-sixth member chronologically. Member 19 - Goodra.png|Goodra, the thirty-seventh member chronologically. Freddy Krueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger, the thirty-eighth member chronologically. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees, the thirty-ninth member chronologically. Slender Man scary.jpg|Slender Man, the fortieth member chronologically. Flippy.png|Flippy, the forty-first member chronologically. Lumpy.png|Lumpy, the forty-second member chronologically. Sniffles.png|Sniffles, the forty-third member chronologically. Soundwave.jpg|Soundwave, the forty-fourth member chronologically. Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave, the forty-fifth member chronologically. Member 16 - Magmortar.png|Magmortar, the forty-sixth member chronologically. Member 4 - Electivire.png|Electivire, the forty-seventh member chronologically. Member 5 - Lurantis.png|Lurantis, the forty-eighth member chronologically. Member 6 - Gengar.png|Gengar, the forty-ninth member chronologically. Discord.jpg|Discord, the fiftieth member chronologically. Member 1 - Tyrantrum.png|Tyrantrum, the fifty-first member chronologically. Member 18 - Gigalith.png|Gigalith, the fifty-second member chronologically. Painis Cupcake.png|Painis Cupcake, the fifty-third member chronologically. SoupCock Porkpie.jpg|SoupCock Porkpie, the fifty-fourth member chronologically. REENIGAV.jpg|Vagineer, the fifty-fifth member chronologically. Piss Cakehole.jpg|Piss Cakehole, the fifty-sixth member chronologically. Postman Bad.jpg|Postman Pat, the fifty-seventh member chronologically. Fireman Sam.png|Fireman Sam, the fifty-eighth member chronologically. FlandreScarlet.jpg|Flandre Scarlet, the fifty-ninth member chronologically. Remilia Scarlet.png|Remilia Scarlet, the sixtieth member chronologically. Muno.png|Muno, the sixty-first member chronologically. Toodee.png|Toodee, the sixty-second member chronologically. Plex.png|Plex, the sixty-third member chronologically. Brobee.png|Brobee, the sixty-fourth member chronologically. Foofa.png|Foofa, the sixty-fifth member chronologically. Pedobear.jpg|Pedobear, the sixty-sixth member chronologically. Herobrine.png|Herobrine, the sixty-seventh member chronologically. Candyman.jpg|The Candyman, the sixty-eighth member chronologically. Benson character.png|Benson, the sixty-ninth member chronologically. Barney.jpg|Barney, the seventieth member chronologically. Ass Pancakes.jpg|Ass Pancakes, the seventy-first member chronologically. Dora.jpg|Dora the Explorer, the seventy-second member chronologically. Naked freddy on west hall.jpg|Freddy Fazbear, the seventy-third member chronologically. Snowball.jpg|Snowball, the seventy-fourth member chronologically. VinnieTheCanadianEngine.png|Vinnie the Canadian Engine, the seventy-fifth member chronologically. Creepy Mask Man.jpg|Creepy Mask Man, the seventy-sixth member chronologically. Robbie Rotten.png|Robbie Rotten, the seventy-seventh member chronologically. Stingy.jpg|Stingy, the seventy-eighth member chronologically. 180px-Bonzi.jpg|Bonzi Buddy, the seventy-ninth member chronologically. T-1000.jpg|T-1000, the eightieth member chronologically. Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught, the eighty-first member chronologically. Brawl.jpg|Brawl, the eighty-second member chronologically. Swindle.jpg|Swindle, the eighty-third member chronologically. Vortex.png|Vortex, the eighty-fourth member chronologically. Blast Off.jpg|Blast Off, the eighty-fifth member chronologically. Glados new lair.jpg|Glados, the eighty-sixth member chronologically. Angelica Pickles.jpg|Angelica Pickles, the eighty-seventh member chronologically. Bubble Bass.jpg|Bubble Bass, the eighty-eighth member chronologically. Ice King Transparent.png|Ice King, the eighty-ninth member chronologically. Major Crits.png|Major Crits, the ninetieth member chronologically. Aplankton.jpg|Plankton, the ninety-first member chronologically. Utsuho Reiuji.jpg|Utsuho Reiuji, the ninety-second member chronologically. Squilliam Fancyson.png|Squilliam Fancyson, the ninety-third member chronologically. Shiftry.png|Shiftry, the ninety-fourth member chronologically. Member 10 - Houndoom.png|Houndoom, the ninety-fifth member chronologically. Member 37 - Weavile.png|Weavile, the ninety-sixth member chronologically. He got it!.jpg|Trix Rabbit, the ninety-seventh member chronologically. Stanley squarepants.png|Vice-Admiral Stanley, the ninety-eighth member chronologically. VonNebula.jpg|Von Nebula, the ninety-ninth member chronologically. Diesel10.png|Diesel 10, the one-hundredth member chronologically. Zoroark-gangsta.png|Zoroark, the one-hundred-and-first member chronologically. Member 15 - Escavalier.png|Escavalier, the one-hundred-and-second member chronologically. Nightmare Medic.png|Nightmare Medic, the one-hundred-and-third member chronologically. Slowking.png|Slowking, the one-hundred-and-fourth member chronologically. Vespiquen.png|Vespiquen, the one-hundred-and-fifth member chronologically. Member 20 - Krookodile.png|Krookodile, the one-hundred-and-sixth member chronologically. Pinsir.png|Pinsir, the one-hundred-and-seventh member chronologically. Member 32 - Heracross.png|Heracross, the one-hundred-and-eighth member chronologically. Scizor.png|Scizor, the one-hundred-and-ninth member chronologically. Member 46 - Nihilego.png|Nihilego, the one-hundred-and-tenth member chronologically. Member 47 - Pheromosa.png|Pheromosa, the one-hundred-and-eleventh member chronologically. Member 48 - Blacephalon.png|Blacephalon, the one-hundred-and-twelfth member chronologically. Member 49 - Buzzwole.png|Buzzwole, the one-hundred-and-thirteenth member chronologically. Member 50 - Xurkitree.png|Xurkitree, the one-hundred-and-fourteenth member chronologically. Member 51 - Kartana.png|Kartana, the one-hundred-and-fifteenth member chronologically. Member 52 - Celesteela.png|Celesteela, the one-hundred-and-sixteenth member chronologically. Member 53 - Guzzlord.png|Guzzlord, the one-hundred-and-seventeenth member chronologically. Member 54 - Stakataka.png|Stakataka, the one-hundred-and-eighteenth member chronologically. Member 55 - Naganadel.png|Naganadel, the one-hundred-and-nineteenth member chronologically. Draco Malfoy.jpg|Draco Malfoy, the one-hundred-and-twentieth member chronologically. Trivia * Some of the members were actually deceased characters bought back to life via Thanos's green time stone. ** No matter how many times NaN kills members of the Infinity Army, Thanos just keeps reviving them. * All of the bootlegs reside in the Red Reality Group. * The Daemon Sisters reside in the Orange Soul Group. * The Yo Gabba Gabba gang reside in the Yellow Mind Group. * The Combaticons reside in the Green Time Group. * Many tyrants such as Galvatron, Plankton, Von Nebula, Diesel 10, Zoroark, and Nightmare Medic reside in the Blue Space Group. * All of the Ultra Beasts (Nihilego, Pheromosa, Blacephalon, Buzzwole, Xurkitree, Kartana, Celesteela, Guzzlord, Buzzwole, Stakataka, and Naganadel) reside in the Purple Power Group Category:Groups Category:Evil Category:Scary Category:Threats Category:Organizations Category:Villains